PARODY! HAHAHA!
by PenName goes here
Summary: THIS IS THE RANDOMNESS OF ME AND MY SISTER... WE WERE CRACKING UP MAKING THIS SO IT'S GOOD, YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT HAHAHA


A naruto fanfic this story line brought tears to my eyes the naruto characters will thank me one day

Ok so the story begins:

Naruto came to practice like he did everyday sasuke was there before him leaning against the same tree he always stood by. Naruto wondered what was going on through the mysterious ninjas mind he went over and sat down Sakura came 5 minutes later and said hi to everyone she said to sasuke, "YO sasuke u wanna make out?" sasuke replied, "Get away from me u whore!" then Sakura cried and said YOU'RE so mean to me why cant u accept me deep feelings of love is there someone else in your life?" he didn't reply. Then sakura shouted, "THERE IS ISNT THERE!!! WHO IS SHE!!!! SO I CAN BEAT HER SENSELESS!! AND HIT HER UNTIL SHE IS NO LONGER BREATHING!! I mean uh… to say hi to her…yeah that's it". Sasuke replied I'll tell u when you're ready." Naruto sat amongst them wondering what the hell was going on he stood up and was about to ask but just then his short attention span focused in on a butterfly that landed on the tree sasuke was standing by. Naruto screamed and shouted, " OMG TREE OMG BUTTERFLY DIE!!! OMG OMG!!! DIE!!" then he began to kick the beautiful tree sasuke was standing by. Sasuke with rage and fear for the tree attacked naruto to the ground and said, "keep away from MY woman she's pregnant u know!" Naruto screamed, "WTF SASUKE LIKES TO HUMP TREES IN HIS FREE TIME!! GET OFF ME!! For some reason I'm enjoying this and getting nervous and sweaty!" Moments later kakashi arrived and said, "Ok sasuke if you're gay u can just tell us." Then sasuke shouted, " NOO!! The tree is my lover!! Can't u just understand that!!! We r soul mates!!!!" Then Kakashi said, " Ok no more caffeine for u". After practice the three ninjas began to head home, but sasuke stayed behind and stared at the tree while picturing it wearing a thong and a victoria's secret bra he got nervous and sweaty and took of his shirt sakura came back and said, "WOAH!! TAKE IT OFF FOR ME BABE!!". Sasuke replied, " LEAVE ME ALONE I NEED TO TRAIN AND STUFF AND DO EMO THINGS!! Sheesh." Then sakura said, "but sasuke!! I want to XXX with XXX and XXX and some more XXX with some XXX on top!!!" Then Sasuke replied, "HOLY beep on a beep sandwich with some beep and beep on top with a side of beep dipped in beep with extra beep !!!!!!" but just as sasuke shouted his curses of surprise and disgust, Rock Lee trampled in and grabbed Sakura and said, "Sakura hey I'll XXX with XXX and XXX and some more XXX with some XXX on top!!! It'll be XXXerific!! We can XXX until we can't XXX no more!!!" Sakura shouted, "EWW UR GROSS!! MY HEART HAS BEEN CAPTURED BY THAT EMO KID WHO LIKES TO HUMP TREES!! Sheesh cant u understand that?" Rock lee replied, "HOLY beep on a beep sandwich with some beep and beep on top with a side of beep dipped in beep with extra beep !!!!!! He humps trees?" Sasuke blushed and blurted out, "But she so perfect for me she makes everything feel so right!! I think I'm in love!! Now excuse us we need some… alone time.. so SHOO!!" They both ran away in horror and disgust. Sasuke turned on the radio as it played " I'm too sexy for my shirt soo sexy it huuuuuurts!!" then he began to strip in front of the probably creeped out tree, but little did he know sakura, rock lee, kakashi, and naruto were watching with digital cameras, video cameras, and cell phones in hand. Then sasuke heard laughing in the bushes he quickly got dressed and turned off the radio the he shouted, "GO AWAY U GUYS SUCK!! THIS ISN'T FUNNY!!" Naruto replied, "Yes it is!!" Then the next day they posted it on youtube for the world to see. The fangirls enjoyed it. The following comments were posted:

_Itachi : foolish little brother…and you actually claimed to be more emo than me… that tree was only using you. She loves me._

_Orochimaru: licks his butt with long toungue oooooo sasuke!! I want you!!_

_Kabuto: wow sasuke has a scar on his left ass cheek…sasuke you're a fiesty one…I wonder how it got there? . _

_3__rd__ Hokage: you're an embarassment to this village. Just leave already you stupid emo boy._

_Naruto: lets just say I…enjoyed it_

_Sakura: WHOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO!! faints _

_Ino: WHOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO!! faints _

_Kakashi: u should have just stuck to being a gay emo_

_Fangirl: oOoOo…post one where he and itachi make out_

_Itachi: you ppl r sick…_

_Fangirl #2: oOoOo…post one where he and Gaara make out_

_Gaara: DESERT COFFIN computer shuts down _

_Spoilerchick: Sasuke dies of humiliation and everyone else just gets struck by lightening THAT IS HOW THE NARUTO SERIES ENDS!!! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!_

_END_

_REVIEW OR THE TREE WILL RAPE YOU IN YOUR SLEEP AND THEN SASUKE WILL KILL YOU IN A VERY PAINFUL WAY!!_


End file.
